


Mooning: (A Septicplier/Septiplier Fanfiction)

by marcderochefort



Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark x Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, not for the kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcderochefort/pseuds/marcderochefort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack. Together, forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting you for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional. This fanfic also contain graphic depiction of sexual acts (sort of), so for those who are still too young to read this kind of stories… please, please, please. Save your innocence, close the story, walk away and play with your friends. MATURE RATING!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
> I might post something new either everyday or every other day :D  
> I might just make the endnotes my ramble section. You can skip that section if you want to.

            On the way to the airport, Sean McLoughlin, also known as Jacksepticeye, a famous YouTuber, took a picture of himself and posted it on Twitter. The caption of the picture really showed his excitement on going on this trip. The caption reads, “ _GET READY USA!!! Jackaboy’s coming for that booty.”_ He was on his way to the US to attend a convention, but ultimately, he was not in for the convention… but he was in for the fans and his first meeting with his all-time idol, Mark Fischbach, a.k.a. Markiplier, another YouTuber. Jack always held onto the mantra “ _Work until your heroes become your friends.”_ Which he did achieve through strong will-power and sheer determination.

            Jack boarded on the plane, but before he came inside, he saluted briefly, as if he was saying “See you later, Ireland.” He got comfy and sat on his seat. Some fellow passengers recognized him and asked if he was willing to take some pictures with them, he then agreed to do so. The pilot signaled that they would be flying and passengers should strap on. The airplane took off and after a while the pilot announced that they were airborne and the passengers are permitted to take off their seatbelts. At that point, Jack was so sleepy; probably because he did not get too much sleep due to excitement of the trip. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes, the pilot announced that passengers should strap on and they were preparing to land. “Jesus Christ on a bike! That was fast.” He shockingly said to himself. He slept the whole trip. Upon arriving, he direct messaged Mark to pick him up at the airport. Mark replied and said to Jack to wait for him.

\--Moments Later--

            “Jack! Jack!” Jack heard a man calling his name from the entrance of the airport, it was Mark, in the flesh. Mark looked like a doof, flailing his arms in the air, hopping in place. Mark was quite hard to miss, but due to his antics, Jack saw him quickly. They played it cool and started their first ever face-to-face conversation with small talks. “What do you think about the weather here?” Mark asked nervously. “It’s warm here. I kinda like it.” Jack replied. Then there was silence. The awkward one. They chuckled. Nothing screams out BEST FRIEND relationship material than laughing after an awkward silence. Mark asked if Jack wanted to go to Mark’s house or take the scenic route and tour the city. “I would like to rest a bit more, I’m still quite groggy.” Jack replied. Mark agreed. Mark drove and while driving he asked Jack a ton of question on the Irishman’s flight. They had quite a nice conversation and frankly, Mark enjoyed Jack’s company. Mark haven’t had anyone to talk to while driving and he felt that conversation was a breath of fresh air.

            They arrived at Mark’s pad and he invited Jack to come inside. “Hey Jack, come in and make yourself at home.” Mark said with a very inviting face. Jack appreciated Mark’s hospitality and obliged. Mark toured Jack around the house, and at the end of the tour, Mark showed Jack’s room and told the Irishman to feel comfortable. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, mmkay? I’ll be at the kitchen, I’ll cook you my Chicken Soup. I’ll just call you later when it’s cooked.” Mark reiterated another hospitable gesture. Jack thanked Mark and slumped on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> This is my first EVER novel. Do you think it’s kinda weird if I am doing a Septiplier fanfic even though I’m a fully grown man? I mean, anyone might go gay for those two, separately… imagine them together… Like, LEGIT DATING. I’m pretty sure men would grow ovaries just to explode them.


	2. 'Twas a Full Moon that Night

Jack got up from his nap. He looked out the window, it was nighttime. It was a full moon. Jack was mesmerized by the beauty of the moon, as if it was the first time he saw the moon. He then thought that Mark forgot to wake him up. Jack went down and searched for Mark in the kitchen. He found the pot of chicken soup boiling, but no Mark in sight. He went back up and went to Mark's room. Jack knocked on Mark's room, and surprisingly it creakily opened. Maybe Mark forgot to lock it or something. Jack said to himself, “Well, Mark said I should feel right at home...” Jack went inside Mark's room, only to find out that there was no Mark there. He tried to find him inside the closet, but he found only clothes. He then tried the bathroom inside Mark's room… Jack opened the bathroom door… then he hastily closed the door. He tried not to make any noise. He went down again and prepared the table. Jack was flushed.

He sat at the dining table and right after he sat, Mark was going down the stairs, wearing only a Warfstache sweatpants and a towel around his neck. His hair was still wet. While going down the stairs, Mark was drying his hair, he then asked Jack this that made the Irishman blush more than ever. “Hey Jack, did you went in my room earlier? I heard footsteps and doors opening and closing.” Jack shook his head profusely. Mark noticed Jack was blushing… “Jackaboy, looks like you have fever." Mark put his hand on Jack's forehead but felt the temperature of the Irishman was just normal. “huh? Weird. Maybe it's the Californian heat.” Mark shrugged it off. Mark then noticed Jack sweating like there's no tomorrow. “Jack, you should also take a shower. It must be the heat.” Mark advised Jack.

Mark served his Chicken Soup and they ate. Jack cannot make eye contact with Mark, making Mark uneasy, thinking his soup tasted weird for his guest. He asked Jack, “Jack, is there something wrong?” Jack almost sprayed the soup in panic and put on a confused face. “I mean the soup… does it taste weird?” Mark clarified. “No, the soup tastes wonderful.” Jack answered uneasily and he started blushing again.  Mark finished first than Jack and went up to his room to get Jack some extra towels. Jack cleaned up the dishes, his blushing quite subsided.

Mark came back down and gave Jack the towels. “Jack, you should take a shower. You might just have a heat stroke if you don't cool down.” Mark said to Jack. Jack nodded and took a shower. Mark was right, a shower was just what Jack needed. After taking a shower, he came down again to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. Mark called Jack to the terrace. There were just two wooden chairs and a small table. On the table, two bottles of beer stood. Mark asked Jack to drink with him. Jack obliged. Jack sat at the right chair, he took a swig of the beer. Mark wanted to start a conversation and used these words to start it.

“It's a full moon tonight. It's beautiful, isn't it?”

The Irishman began to blush again. Mark noticed and asked Jack, “Are you drunk already?” Little does Mark know but Jack saw the full moon thrice that night. First was when he woke up, Third was when they were on the terrace and second when he opened the bathroom door. Mark was ass-naked getting ready to take a bath before suppertime. Jack said he was good, both finished their beer and went up to their rooms and slept. Jack can't sleep but managed to relax. It was a night that's hard to forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited a lot of the apostrophes and some grammatical errors of chapter 2. Soooo sorry if you read the unpolished version. I feel super embarrased right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Ramble:
> 
> I like Mark's butt and I cannot lie… You other brothers cant deny, when a Jack walks in with the ittie-bittie waist, you get sprung.
> 
> I totally butchered Baby got Back.
> 
> This chapter might feel like a filler chapter… but believe me… It has a significant role on the following chapters.


	3. Convention Mania

“Jack. Wake up. Convention starts in three hours.” Mark said while shaking Jack's shoulder. Jack slept around 3am, it was 7am. Jack's feeling the jetlag. He then woke up and greeted Mark a good morning. “Why just a good morning?” Mark asked Jack. “Why? What do you want me to say?” Jack replied.

“I think you know what I want you to say.”

“What? I don’t really know.”

“OK. Greet me with your opening on your videos.”

“What the Top of the Morning bit?”

“Ding-ding-ding. You got it.”

*clears throat* “TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES!!!!!”

“That’s the one. That made my morning.”

“…uhh Mark, isn’t this scene too awkward?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I just… Nevermind. I got to get dressed.”

“Okay, so… lets just meet later downstairs, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

            Mark was too oblivious to notice that he was on his guest’s bed, topless, wearing only his Warfstache sweatpants, while Jack was underneath the covers, wearing only boxers. Jack saw it as an awkward scene, but easily shrugged it off. Mark left the room, closed the door. Jack put on a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and gussied up. He met Mark downstairs, got into the car and drove to the convention.

            The convention was jam-packed. This was Jack's first convention, and his eyes widened when he saw all the people. Mark would have a panel with Bob and Wade at the convention. After some time, Mark and Jack found Bob and Wade near the entrance where the panel would be held. This would be the first time Jack saw Bob and Wade in person. They greeted and they were happy to see each other. They all got ready for the panel and went inside the venue. “How many people would fit here inside?” Jack asked Mark. “Rough estimate, more than 200.” Mark answered. Jack wasn’t really in the panel, because he was just invited by Mark, just to get a first-hand experience of convention and whether Jack would agree to come to other conventions after that. They gussied up, the four went backstage and at that time, people poured inside the venue. Seats were filled instantaneously. Within a span of three minutes, the venue was full of people. Jack took a peek and saw the number of the audience. “Man, good thing I’m not in the panel.” Jack exclaimed to himself. “Would you like to come with us on stage?” Mark asked Jack. “Nah, I’m good. I might just piss myself on front.” Jack jokingly replied to Mark. “I got an idea. What if you sit in front of us? You’ll get to experience the convention feel.” Mark suggested this to Jack, and Jack agreed to it. Jack was prepared an extra seat in the front-most row of the audience. He could almost taste the adrenaline in the air. The crowd goes wild when Mark, Bob and Wade came on stage.

            The panel started. The crowd was cheering for the three, chanting the hosts’ names. The whole venue lighted up when Mark started speaking. Fangirls got the chills and screamed their ovaries out. It was all-out chaos and Jack somewhat liked the commotion. At the middle of the panel, Mark introduced Jack to the audience. Jack stood up and waved. “Jack, do something stupid.” Mark requested Jack. Jack danced like a goof. “Nah, nah, nah.” said Mark while shaking his head. Jack got a little bit confused but managed to laugh it off. The panel ended on a high note.

            After the panel, the three took a break. Jack went with the three. As they went out the venue, they were mobbed by numerous fans. Mark was tackled by a fan which made him lose his balance and fall backwards. Luckily, Mark was caught by Jack before Mark falls down, ass first onto the ground. Somewhat right after that ordeal, Mark glanced at Jack's eyes and they made eye contact. Something sparked. Mark felt a tingle. Was that from a quick adrenaline rush because he was about to fall or was it because he felt that he did fall… for Jack? “Uhh… Mark. We shouldn’t make eye contact this long, it’s getting weird.” Jack said to Mark jokingly, while holding the American by the armpits. “You’re kinda big and heavy. You should stand up.” Jack added. Mark composed himself, stood and thanked the Irishman. The fan who tackled Mark said sorry to the YouTuber. “That’s okay. Nobody got hurt, right?” Mark said to the fan who was almost about to cry. Mark gave the fan a friendly hug, so that the fan would calm down.

\--Time Lapse--

The gang got their well-deserved break. After the break, they got ready for the fansigning. The four sat in front of a long table. From left to right sat Wade, Mark, Jack and Bob. The line for signing was so long that the four cannot see the end of the line. They sat there and signed for hours on end. Mark was notably uneasy while signing. Whenever he looks at Jack, he feels as if he was tickled. Jack sort of noticed Mark. “Is there something wrong, Mark?” Jack asked. “No, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Mark answered while making minimal eye contact. “Is there something on my face?” Jack asked again, pulling out his phone, to use as a mirror. Mark shook his head. The fansigning ended, the management that organized the event cut the line even though not all fans got their stuff signed. That made the fans quite furious, but what can they do? The gang also felt sorry for the fans who didn’t get the chance to get their stuff signed. Bob and Wade were only going to stay there for one day and have to fly back to Ohio the same night. Bob and Wade said goodbye to Mark and Jack. Mark and Jack got into the car. Jack requested Mark if the American could tour the Irishman through the city. Mark agreed. The tour could take his mind of the weird feeling he felt earlier.

The tour was relatively short, but it was beautiful. City lights illuminated the whole tour. Mark gladly told Jack some facts about some landmarks of the city. At the middle of the tour, their eyes met once more. Mark blushed. As if the tour did nothing to take his mind off things. Jack felt the awkwardness and averted his gaze from Mark and subsequently looked at the night sky. Jack saw a full moon, which made him laugh uncontrollably. Mark became curious why Jack was laughing. “Wait, what’s so funny?” Mark asked Jack with a confused face. Jack just kept laughing while shaking his head. “Well Jack, if you’re not gonna tell me, I’m going to find it out sooner or later.” Mark told Jack with confidence and determination. Jack's laughs subsided to chuckles until it died down to a deafening silence. Both of them wanted to break the silence but whenever one speaks, the other speak at the same time, making the scene more awkward than before. Mark got out of the loop and asked Jack if they should go home. Jack nodded.

They got home. Bad news, they forgot to order take-out. Mark called a Pizza Parlor and ordered pizza. The person on the other line said that the pizza would be delivered to them within 30 minutes. The two thought of ways to pass time. Opening Mark's PC would take time and his PC is in the second floor. They might not hear the Pizza Guy when he arrives. They tried the TV, but there’s nothing good on it. Last resort, which is very primitive… Talking to each other.

Mark started the conversation.

“How was today?”

“Great! I didn’t know that conventions were that fun.”

“I know right? I remember my first convention.”

“How was it like?”

“Well, no one knew me as a person, because I haven't used a face cam back then, but the fast pacing of conventions are rejuvenating.”

“Great story, bro. So, how about you? How was the convention today?”

“Well, the usual. It’s fun. Someone tackling me was new and somewhat I felt something new.”

“Are you like hurt?”

“Nah, not like that. I’m okay. Really, it’s something emotional.”

“Betrayal?”

“What? No. Why betrayal?”

“Well, a fan tackling you like a rugby player.”

“No, not that.”

-silence-

“Ah, forget that. So, Jack, how do you like the US so far?”

“Its hot here. I like it. In Ireland, its too damp.”

“Okay. So what was the thing you were laughing about inside the car?”

Jack was caught off-guard, he didn't answer right away. Another series of awkward silence filled the living room. Then, Jack asked Mark…

            “Do you really wanna know?”

            “I sure do. What is it?”

“AH. AH. AH. After I say my part... You'll have to say what you felt at the convention. Is that a deal?"

*seconds of hesitation* "Alright. What is it then?"

"Remember yesterday when you asked me if I went inside your room, and I said no?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I did went inside your room. I was trying to find you... Then, I looked for you in the closet... Then in the bathroom..."

*awkward silence*

"So, you're saying, you came in the bathroom and...?"

"Uhh. I saw you undressing. I saw the 'full moon'."

"uh. I don't know how to react to that. Wow."

*awkward silence*

"So Mark, you should keep your end of the deal."

"Well... Do you remember earlier when I almost fell and you caught me?"

"Yeah."

"I felt something unusual."

"Oh my. Did my crotch touch your back?!"

"No! What? I felt somewhat a feeling of security... And trust."

"So... You're saying...?"

"Jack, I think, I'm in love with you."

 

An awkward silence filled the room. Either of the men doesn't know how to react from what they have learned. They wanted to break the silence, but as if words formed in their minds but sounds cannot be produced. After a while... They built up courage to speak...

"Mark."

"Jack."

*dingdong* "Pizza Delivery!"

The pizza guy arrived earlier than expected. His timing calmed the tense mood. Mark got up from the couch, got the pizza. Mark then placed the pizza on the coffee table and asked Jack to help himself. The two ate the pizza. Oddly enough, the pizza slices was of an odd number. There were seven slices instead of six or eight. "That pizzeria specializes on friendship breakups." Mark said. Mark wanted the slice, but he wanted to be a nice host and gave it to Jack. Jack was satisfied with three pizza, but he would be happier if he ate four. But he saw Mark, and noticed that his host eyeing the pizza. Jack gave the last slice of pizza to Mark. Mark’s eyes sparkled. The awkwardness of the moment subsided. “Sorry Mark, but I don’t know how to react to what you’ve just said. I have known you for quite a while now… and I think…” Jack said with hesitation. “Yeah?” Mark muttered in anticipation. “Uhhh… I’m going to bed. Good night.” Jack answered unexpectedly. “Okay.” Mark replied with a long face.

Both went to bed. Both just laid there staring at the ceiling thinking whether what they said to each other were the right words.

(to be continued)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:
> 
> Chapter three is quite long. But that's the bloomin' plan. Chapter three is the turning point of the story.
> 
> I wanted to name the Pizza Parlor, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but I thought it would sound CHEESY. Because pizza has cheese *wink*wink* I are sad. xD the person on the phone can also be called as Phone Guy, but I scrapped the idea. I wanted this to feel more natural, even though this is a fanfiction.


	4. Lunacy

            The two men cannot get some shuteye. Mark still kept thinking if his confession was just of right timing, or it might just cost him their friendship. Jack can’t keep his mind off how pathetic he acted earlier. They both wanted to go to each other’s room and clarify themselves, but both of them thought that making that move would make things worse.

-an hour after-

            It’s 11pm, and they still can’t sleep. Both were still thinking of their actions earlier. Jack stood up from his bed, went beside the window to think. Jack saw the moon once more. He thought of Mark. Jack remembered the fun times they had, the collaborations they had. He then remembered the convention, the crowd, Mark’s face when the fan attacked… The glistening lights of the city that illuminated Mark’s hair and eyes. He remembered all of that, and by that moment, he felt it. The tingle. He felt a surge in his confidence and he was determined to go to Mark.

            At that time, Mark was still lying on his bed, still thinking about what he said to Jack. Then, a knock on his door was heard. “Mark, you still awake?” It was Jack. “I want to talk to you, if it’s okay with you.” Jack added. Mark’s heart pounded. He thought to himself, “Why is he there? Is he going home already, because I made everything awkward?” negativity flowed through Mark’s mind. The knocks continued. “Mark, open up.” Mark stood up, opened the door and finds Jack standing in front of him. “So, what’s up?” Mark jokingly said to Jack. Jack sensed the nervousness of Mark. “Mark, can we talk inside?” Jack asked. “Sure, sit on my bed if you want to.” Mark offered. Jack sat on Mark’s bed, Mark sat beside Jack. The scene was very uneasy that you could taste the tension in the air.

“Mark…”

“Jack…”

Both started the same time, both stopped the same time.

“Okay Jack, you should go first.” Mark said.

“I would like to clarify what I said earlier.” Jack started.

 “I didn’t make any goddamn sense downstairs earlier. What I want to say earlier is that, I’m not sure what to say because you were the first person… I mean, the first man that… the first male friend to confess his feelings towards me.” Jack continued. “So, Jack, do you love me?” Mark asked. “I mean, I love you as a friend, and just earlier I felt something new. I think I do love you… Is that weird?” Jack replied. “I don’t think so. So are you saying you love me too?” Mark asked. “Well, yeah, and I think we should be together…” Jack rambled. To Mark, Jack rambling became inaudible. Mark then kissed Jack on the lips, instantaneously stopping the Irishman from his rambling. Jack wasn’t new to kissing, but this kiss felt new. Somehow it was refreshing. Jack pushed his lips forward. Mark felt the pressure on his lips increased. He also pushed forward. Jack hugged the American, and eventually they were making out.

            The room was dimly lit, because the only light source was the light from the moon, shining through Mark’s windows. The two were still making out, until Mark pinned down Jack on his bed. Jack then proceeds to touch Mark’s body. Jack touched Mark’s pecs and abs, as if he was massaging them. Jack was mesmerized when he saw Mark glowing under the moonlight. His eyes widened because of that scene. Mark proceeded on touching Jack’s chest. Mark took Jack’s t-shirt off, crumpled it into a ball and started sniffing it. Jack’s natural body odor mixed with his musk smelled nice and sweet. Jack blushed and said, “Mark, don’t smell my t-shirt. It might smell bad.” Mark shook his head in disagreement. “It smells nice though.” Mark took another whiff of Jack’s shirt. The smell was euphoric. Jack saw Mark sniffing his t-shirt again, the Irishman blushed like a ripe tomato. Jack unbuttoned Mark’s lucky flannel. Jack immediately saw Mark’s toned muscles which made the Irishman hard. Mark felt the tension building up inside Jack’s pants, so he took off Jack’s pants, and to his surprise… Jack’s hung.

            Mark’s jaw almost fell. Jack noticed that Mark was looking in amazement. “Mark, don’t look” Jack said in embarrassment. “I think it’s wonderful.” Mark said, looking directly on Jack’s ocean blue eyes. Jack’s eyes watered, on the verge of crying and all of a sudden, Mark plunged down and hugged him. Mark whispered, “I think _you’re_ wonderful.” At that point, Jack hugged Mark tighter. Jack then whispered back to Mark, “Let’s do it.” Their eyes glimmered and they knew that it was love.

            As the night progressed, their bodies drew closer together like a coordinated dance. As if their stage was the bed and their spotlight, a single moonbeam, overlooking them. Their bodies intertwined and as they did the dance of love, beads of sweat flung into the air. It reflected the moonlight like diamonds in the light. Every swing of their bodies, every contortion is their sign of love to each other, and both understood what each movement meant. Before the show ends, one more passionate sway sent them both soaring through the skies and then, both witness a stunning supernova. Exhausted and panting, both sealed the dance with a kiss.

            That was the first time Mark and Jack had that kind of experience but both agreed that was the most magical event they had ever experienced. Both of them felt as if a large weight on their shoulders was magically lifted and they felt at ease. “Would you like to sleep here, Jack?” Mark invited. Jack nodded and hugged Mark. The couple drifted to slumber, safely caressed in each other’s warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> While I’m writing this chapter in particular, IDKY but I blushed. I kept it kinda ambiguous because, tbh I can’t decide who will be on top. xD  
> My motto whenever doing compositions like this:  
> “Do it artistically. If you don’t, it’s just another porno script.” #theMoreYouKnow  
> Oh yeah, before I forget… The title of this Chapter is a sort of foreshadowing/spoiler on what would go down. Look up the meaning of LUNACY. (I got the meaning on Cambridge Advance Learner’s Dictionary. #nerd )


	5. The Calmness before the Storm

*RingRing*

            A notification from his phone woke Jack up from his wonderful dream. He dreamt that he and Mark did the nasty and it was magical. Jack’s eyesight was still blurred, but after some time, it became clear. “Hey, this isn’t my room.” Jack said to himself. He was surprised to see a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Then, a sexy moaning voice talked to him. “Jack, go back to sleep. It’s still too early.” It was Mark, half-awake, asking Jack to cuddle with him. Jack was quite shocked because what he thought was a dream, was reality. Jack looked at Mark’s face. Mark’s kinda cute when he’s half-awake. His eyes trying to open, looked like eyes of a puppy, opening its eyes for the first time. Mark let out a yawn. His mouth formed a smirk, as if he was still in the scene last night.

            Jack laid down again, caressed Mark’s cheeks, kissed his lips. Jack puts his face close to Mark, and began to drift to slumber again. At that time, Mark woken up fully and the first thing he laid eyes on was Jack’s peaceful face. Mark just stared at Jack and he knew he was the one. Mark got up, went downstairs, put on an apron and made breakfast. “I should make this breakfast the best. Then, I should ask Jack to be my boyfriend.” Mark said to himself, while preparing pancakes and coffee.

-timelapse-

            Jack woke up again, now from a delicious smell from downstairs. He got up of bed, wondering if Mark was the one cooking. Jack was stunned to see Mark in an apron while cooking. Just an apron. “Hey, Ja…” even before can Mark greet Jack a good morning, Jack went up again to the room, got Mark a pair of boxer shorts, got down and gave it to Mark. “H-here.” said Jack while blushing. “Haha! Why? Don’t you like what you see?” Mark teased. “It’s not like that. I-it’s just because you might get…” Jack stuttered while looking at Mark’s ripped body under a semi-see-through apron. “So… You do like what you see? Haha. That’s fine.” Mark said to Jack. Mark then wore the boxer shorts. “Oh, I almost forgot. Good morning Jack. You should sit at the table. Breakfast is almost ready.” Mark said to Jack while wearing a grin. Jack did what Mark asked him to do. “M-Mark.” Jack called.

“Hmm?”

“uhh. T-Top of the Morning to ya’ laddie.”

“Ah. That’s what I want to hear from you.”

“Uhh.. So… Mark…"

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for last night.”

            By that time those words left Jack’s lips, Mark’s heart skipped a beat. The only respond Mark gave Jack was a nervous nod and a giggle. Jack knew what Mark wanted to say even if Mark did not say anything. “Here you go Jack. A high stack of pancakes, and a cup of black coffee.” Mark served the breakfast to the Irishman. The food looked delicious. The two ate the food together and had little talks in between. After they ate. Mark went up to Jack, held his hand, and asked this question, “Jack, would you like us to go steady from here?” Jack was surprised to hear that. “Do you mean, we should be boyfriend-boyfriend?” Jack asked. “Well, if you put it that way, then yes.” Mark replied. Jack smiled while his eyes clouded, and tears of joy flowed down his cheeks. Mark saw Jack’s tears, wiped it off. Jack nodded enthusiastically and hugged Mark.

            That was the day they got into a relationship. Unfortunately, that was the day Jack was going back to Ireland. Mark knew that would happen, but what he doesn’t know is how to say goodbye to Jack. Gone too soon. “Mark, I’ll be going back to Ireland later, would you drive me to the airport?” Jack asked. “Sure.” Mark answered with tears forming on the sides of his eyes. Jack noticed those tears. “Mark, is something the problem?” Jack asked. “Nah, I just got something in my eye.” Mark averted his gaze. “Hey, I’ll skype you when I get back to Ireland. You don’t have to be sad. You know what? I’ll buy a gaming laptop and take a vacation here, so I could record while I’m here. Would you like that?” Jack asked Mark, which Mark nodded to. Jack looked on his phone and he saw the time. “Mark, would you take me to the airport now?” Jack requested. “Okay, let’s go.” Mark said.

            Mark drove Jack to the airport and parted ways there. Mark went back to his pad. Jack got into the plane. Mark looked at his dining room and looked at the chair where Jack last sat. He smiled. He went to his computer and recorded some games, just to pass time. Later that day, Mark’s skype alerted him. It was Jack calling him. He answered the call. Jack’s face flashed on the screen which made Mark’s eyes glimmer with joy. Mark wore the biggest smile he could and Jack found it quite funny. “Hey Mark, I just got home. Well, how are you?” Jack started. “I’m much better now. Now that I saw you.” Mark answered. “Really? That’s very sweet of you. Whatcha doing?” Jack asked. “Well, you know, recording stuff… thinking of you.” Mark teased a little. Jack blushed when Mark said that. “Well, I was thinking of you, too.” They talked all night as if they haven’t seen each other earlier. When the call ended, Mark saw that he forgot to turn off his recording. The application recorded their conversation. Bad thing was, it ruined his recording of the game. He recorded another game and a vlog, so he could make his 2 videos per day quota. While editing his videos, Mark played their conversation… making Mark smile. And an idea struck Mark. “What if I surprise Jack by going to Ireland?” Mark’s phone had a notification. It was Jack and he direct messaged Mark. “Hey, what if you go to Ireland? I just thought of it.” Jack said. “You just read my mind. Give me a week’s time. I’ll record a ton of videos.” Mark replied.

-a week after-

            Mark spent a week recording a ton of videos, almost worth two months, plus he had recorded some videos before so he was good to go. He messaged Jack a picture of luggage and an airplane ticket. “Message me your arrival time so I could get you at the airport.” Jack replied. Mark went to the airport, rode the airplane to Ireland.

-travel montage-

            Mark waited for Jack at the airport, and after a while, he saw Jack. Jack was standing near the exit holding a little placard saying “MARKIMOO”, decorated by hearts and two small red heart balloons. Mark ran to Jack and hugged the Irishman. Tighter and tighter, Mark hugged Jack closer to him. “We could hug the whole day or we could go out later?” Jack asked Mark. Mark looked at Jack’s eyes as if the American was saying yes. “So, it’s settled then. We’re gonna go out later.” Jack said.

            Mark had stayed in Ireland for a good two weeks. He and Jack dated, gone out to drink, went to the mall, seen the attractions of Ireland, they even visited Pewdiepie once. It was the happiest two week vacation of their lives.

            Mark was staying at Jack’s apartment. They both slept on the same bed, hugged each other until the morning came. But something happened one day that would bring their relationship in jeopardy. A silhouette of a woman came inside Jack’s room. She was holding something, but dropped it on the floor. Sound of breaking glass was heard all around the room which woke up the couple from their slumber.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> Never been really a fan of cliffhangers because I think they’re dumb. This was the first time I made a cliffhanger and I kinda enjoy the feeling of it. Wow. xD I’ll try not to make many cliffhangers in the next chapters but I won’t promise anything.


	6. Storm of a Thousand Droplets

            A woman opened Jack’s room door and made a ruckus. “Sean! Who’s THIS?!” said by the woman angrily. Mark and Jack were flabbergasted by the woman who came barging in the room. Jack quickly recognized the woman and his eyes widened to see her. “We should talk outside.” Jack said to the mystery lady. Jack got up of bed, held Mark’s hand and said to him, “We’ll make it through this.” with eyes asking for support, but a hint of uncertainty can be sensed with Jack’s tone. Mark was still stunned from that ordeal. Mark could hear banging, clanking and the voice of the mystery lady from the other side of the door. He wanted to go out of the room, defend Jack and claim what is his, but somehow, he can’t, because, what if this was Jack’s personal problems that should be faced by himself only?

            The ruckus ended abruptly. Then an angry, loud door slam was heard. Mark knew that the mystery woman had left. Mark went to the door, opened it and saw Jack in the kitchen with his hands on his face, on the verge of crying. “It’s all my fault, It’s all my fault.” Jack said to himself, shaking his head back and forth. Mark hugged Jack from the back, trying to calm him down. “Hey. Hey. I’m here. You can talk to me.” Mark whispered to Jack. Jack came to his senses and faced Mark, crying. He hugged the American tightly, and sobbed. “ah-ah- I want to come clean about what happened.” Jack said to Mark.

“That woman who just stormed inside the room was my past girlfriend.” Jack added.

“Well, if she was your past girlfriend… Why is she still bothering you? She should move on.” Mark said.

“It’s not that simple, Mark.” Jack said.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked.

We broke up just recently. On the day I came back from the US.” Jack explained.

            At that point, Mark learned that he was the reason of the former lovers’ break-up. There was a minute of silence, and after that, they absorbed the gravity of the situation. “Wh-why didn’t you told me that you had a girlfriend before?” tears started forming in Mark’s eyes when he asked this question. “I-I don’t know. I chose you. Maybe I loved you more than her.” Jack replied. At that time, Mark burst into tears. Upon hearing Jack’s side, Mark’s heart broke into a million pieces and he was devastated. “Do you mean that you two-timed me?” Mark asked Jack while pointing fingers. “No. Yes? Maybe? I chose you, right?” Jack answered. “NO JACK! YOU CHOSE YOURSELF. You chose yourself to be happy, in expense of two people who love you. If you said that you had a girlfriend when I confessed to you, I could have adjusted and we could’ve been friends. Or if you just said the truth… This wouldn’t have happened.” Tears streamed down like a waterfall. Then Mark added, “Or, you could just said you’ll break up with your girlfriend, I could have waited. I know it sounds selfish, but JACK… I do love you. But now, I don’t know how to feel. I don’t want to say I hate you, because I can’t. But… you betrayed my trust and it hurts so bad.” Thunders rolled, lightning struck and the rain came. Mark stormed out of the apartment, leaving Jack staring at the air, in complete desolation.

           Mark needed some time to cool off. The rain poured down the American’s head. His feet took him near the town plaza. Under a tree, Mark sought refuge from the rain. He cried, even a lot of people looked at him, he didn’t mind. He needed this moment, to let out some steam. Then, it struck him. “I got to go to Jack. Poor guy, devastated. I shouldn’t said those words to him. I should apologize.” Mark said to himself. He ran back to Jack’s apartment. Upon opening the door of the apartment, a stench of something metallic covered the air. Mark knew it was the smell of blood and looked for Jack. He saw Jack on a pool of blood, laid down on the kitchen floor, with a bloodied kitchen knife on his side and wrists slit. “I got to get him to a hospital. Jack, I’m sorry. Don’t let go, Jack.” Mark said to the air. Mark ran carrying Jack’s limp body, barely breathing, outside and called a cab. “Sir, to the hospital and hurry!” Mark said to the cab driver.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> Well, this was the darkest fanfiction I have had ever written. All that I have written were light-hearted. This is a new feeling.  
> Quite short if you ask me… but that’s how things work… in my mind. xD  
> Plus, “DON’T LET GO, JACK.” is a reference of some sorts… If I had written there, “Never let go, Jack.” it would be overdoing it.


	7. The Dark Side of the Moon

            Mark and Jack got to the hospital. Jack was brought to the E.R. and the nurses gave full attention to Jack. Nurses asked Mark a ton of questions, regarding some information about Jack. Mark somewhat didn’t understand what the nurses asked him, but he managed to answer all what was needed. Mark went out the E.R. and a doctor approached Mark. “Your friend’s cuts were deep and he lost a lot of blood. We’ll do everything in our power to keep him alive.” the resident doctor told Mark. Mark thought that he was the reason why Jack slit his wrist. He thought that leaving Jack, saying those unkind words made Jack’s psyche break into pieces. All dark thoughts ran through Mark’s mind, him taking all the blame, then a pat in the back was felt. “You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. I’m pretty sure he had too much on his mind.” the doctor comforted Mark. Mark’s mind went blank and the only thought he had in his mind was to clean Jack’s apartment, for when Jack arrives. “Doc, can I go back to his apartment? I should tidy up a bit.” Mark asked the doctor. “Sure. That should clear your mind. We’ll keep an eye on him.” the doctor answered.

            Mark went back to Jack’s apartment. The metallic stench can still be smelled. Mark tidied up. Put the cups and other dirty dishes inside the dishwasher. He wiped the blood off the white tiles of the kitchen. Mark got the knife and put it on the sink. Mark noticed that his clothes has some blood on it and even some on his skin. “I should take a quick shower.” he said to himself. He got inside the shower and cleaned himself. The clear water that trickled from the showerhead became faded pink when it reached Mark’s toes. While showering, Mark was still thinking of dark things. He was still blaming himself for what happened to Jack. Just like the water dripping on his head, the idea of self-harm fell down his head, it felt like needles, piercing through his skull. The last thing on his mind was suicide, but he wanted to let the pain he feel in his chest go away, so the only thing he thought to work was to cut streaks on his skin. He wasn’t a fan of long, hot, showers, but this felt calming. The shower covered his body and it felt warm, just like how Jack would hug him. He started to cry again, thinking about Jack and his current condition. He hated crying. Good thing, he was in the shower, so he couldn’t recognize his tears from the droplets of warm water. He curled up, sat under the shower and hugged his knees and rocked. Mark wept, whispering Jack’s name, saying sorry to him.

            Mark’s nervous breakdown subsided, but dark thoughts still linger inside his mind. He got out of the shower, dried himself with a towel and gone back to Jack’s room and changed into clean clothes. Mark was emotionally drained and felt like a zombie; mindless and no specific objective whatsoever.  Mark went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. We mopped the flooring once more and sprayed an aerosol, so the metallic smell would go away. As he mopped, flashbacks of a limp Jack on a pool of blood came to Mark’s mind. He was emotionally scarred and the sight of Jack’s attempted suicide was forever seared into his memory. He then proceeded to the sink to wash the knife. He saw the knife, and somewhat he saw it emanated a dark aura; sadness, grief, anger. As his hand came closer to the knife, the screams and suicidal thoughts became louder and stronger… then he gripped the handle, and everything stopped. His mind went blank, as if the thoughts in his head magically disappeared. But these thoughts didn’t disappeared completely, they just went to another place. Somehow Mark’s demons manifested and whispered in his ear. “DO IT. DO IT! DO IT!” the chanting started from whispers became screams. Mark asked himself, “Should I do it?”

“You should do it. It would help Jack.” said by the voices.

“How?” Mark asked.

“Well, you’re helping Jack. Yeah, helping… by sharing his pain and burden. Imagine, you cutting yourself would make Jack feel less of his pain. Wouldn’t that be nice for Jack?” his demons taunted him.

“Yeah. Yeah. That’s right. I should do it.” Mark conformed.

“You shouldn’t.” another voice emerged, stopping Mark to do what his demons say. “You shouldn’t. You should be strong for Jack.” the calming voice added. A voice Mark was fond of but couldn’t name whose voice was it. Mark became very confused and thought about it, then picked up the blade and started to wash it. As he was washing it, he looked out the kitchen window… and the first thing he saw was the dark side of the moon, and it dominated the face of the moon. “Should I do it?” he asked again himself…

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:
> 
> TBC = To be Continued.  
> I have a cold, in the middle of summer. I fu**** hate having colds.  
> I do feel that my cold kinda affected the quality of this chapter, but I would try to do better. JUST 4 YOU. :D


	8. The Shadow of the Past

            As Mark contemplates his dilemma, he washed the knife. Mark used a sponge to clean the knife. As he was rubbing the blade, he ‘accidentally’ cut his finger. Blood trickled down. Somehow this event made Mark’s choice to be absolute. He chose self-harm. “I’m pretty sure this hurts less than what Jack felt.” Mark said to himself. Mark drew the knife closer his wrist. “Should I? Jack’s in a lot of pain, this might just help to ease the pain I’m feeling.” Mark said to himself. Flashbacks of Jack rushed inside Mark’s mind. The dates they had, the smiles and laughter they shared. He remembered the hugs they gave each other, the sweet kisses and ultimately that one faithful night when the moon was full where they shared the love they felt for each other. Mark began to tear up again.

Then a familiar voice spoke. “I won’t do that. If I were to commit suicide, I won’t just cross the street. I would go down along the highway. You’ll bleed your ass off before you can get any help.” A silhouette of a lady was standing by the main entrance with arms crossed. It was Jack’s ex. “What do you want? And why do you care?” Mark said to her, with a snarling voice. “Hey, I’m not the bad guy here. I’m just another victim.” the lady said. Mark made eye contact and there he knew that the lady was genuinely wanted to help him. “You fucked up. Big time.” She added. “WHAT SHOULD I DO? I’M LOSING MY MIND. WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?” Mark screamed at the woman.

“Jesus Christ, take a chill pill. You know what you should do?” she said to Mark.

“What?” Mark asked.

“Come closer.” She instructed Mark.

Mark came closer to the woman, and then the woman slapped him on the cheek. “That’s for stealing my boyfriend.” She then slapped Mark’s other cheek. “…and this one is for being so pathetic. Get your act straight!” she screamed. “I know you two are a gay couple, but come on? Grow some balls. Be strong for Jack.” she added. Mark stood, staring blankly. “Hey, you still with me here?” she snapped her fingers in front of Mark’s eye. “Y-yeah.” As if Mark got back from floating in space, and landed face down to Earth. “I’m just saying, when Jack loves something or someone, he will never let go. In my case, I think he did love me once upon a time, but that love faded and our happily ever after became non-existent… I can accept that. But what I cannot is that he would waste his life for you, and you’ll waste your life, for nothing. Wouldn’t that be unfair? ” she added. Mark was on the verge of crying. “Jack would survive. Eventually. But when he learn that you slit your wrist because of no apparent reason, he would be devastated. He may just slit his wrists again, and I’m pretty sure he won’t miss the second time around.” her sermon gone through Mark’s head. Mark then dropped the knife and began sobbing. “Well, if you’re going to be that pathetic, you are meant to be with Jack. Tell him I loved him and have a good one.” she sassily said while walking out the door.

“What was I thinking?” Mark asked himself while kneeling on the kitchen floor. He slapped his cheeks and tried to wake himself up. “Stop being so pathetic. She’s right. Jack needs me more than ever. I should apologize.” He got up and got ready to go to the hospital. Mark wanted to thank Jack’s ex, but she just vanished, either she ran fast or she was a ghost, and more importantly, he didn’t even know her name. Mark just brushed it off. Mark went on his way with a newfound hope in his heart and he was ready to share this to a broken Jack. “She might be a shadow of the past, but somehow, she shed me some light to find the right answers.” Mark said to himself. He hailed a taxi and rode it to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> I might just release the last 2 chapters on the same day, tomorrow. Maybe. But I’m pretty sure I should do it, so the story would make sense.  
> Does anything make sense in my story? You could comment if you want to, and I would appreciate some interaction with the readers.
> 
> Oh, yep. I almost forgot. Should I make an 11th Chapter, just for my rambling and thoughts about the story? I would like too, but if the readers don’t want it, I would not make it. Post your thoughts down on the comment section below :D


	9. Eclipse

            Mark got back to the hospital. He got to the nurses’ station and asked where Jack was in. The nurse on the station gladly helped Mark and answered him politely. When Mark got into Jack’s room, he saw Jack still sleeping. He held the Irishman’s hand and kissed it. Mark caressed Jack’s cheek and whispered, “Wake up, Jack. There’s something I want to say to you.” Jack has no response, basically he’s still asleep. A knock from the hospital door was heard, and it was the doctor. “Hello again. Good thing you’re here.” The doctor greeted Mark. “Doc, how’s Jack?” Mark asked.

“Well, he’s better now.”

“Why what happened?”

“Well, he lost a significant amount of blood, but good thing you brought him here just in time.”

“When would he wake?”

“We are not sure, but I assure you he’ll wake up, sooner than you expect.”

“Thank you, doc. This is great news.”

“I’ll check on his status. Standard operating procedures. Nothing major.”

            The doctor checked Jack’s IV, blood pressure and temperature, and after that the doctor was through. “I’ll attend to the other patients, okay? Call the nurses at the station if anything goes wrong.” The doctor said. “Okay, thanks again, doc.” Mark waved goodbye to the doctor. Mark went to the bench and laid sideways, facing Jack’s bed. His eyes fluttered, and he drifted to slumber. He was exhausted from what happened earlier, and it was two hours past midnight. Mark woke up from his slumber, and the first thing he laid eyes on was Jack, sitting on his bed, staring at Mark. “Jack?” Mark rubbed his eyes… then he realized it was reality. Mark stood up and hugged Jack. “I cleaned the apartment, so when you get home, it’s sparkling. Your ex was there and helped and she was very sweet even if she was also very salty.” Mark rambled. Jack pushed Mark away. He didn’t even hugged Mark back. “What are you doing here?” Jack asked with his tone sounding a bit irritated. “Well, I’m here to take care of you until you get better. Isn’t that what I should do? Because, I need you, Jack.” Mark said. His face kinda scrunched from Jack pushing him away. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need me anymore. You said it yourself, I am selfish. You don’t need a partner whose sole purpose is his own happiness.” Jack said while staring at his bandaged wrists. “I failed, didn’t I?” Jack asked Mark. Mark stared at Jack and Mark knew that this Jack was not the old Jack, he was different. “Jack… a-a-I’m so sorry… if I hurt you.” Mark pleaded. “No, no. It’s my fault, really. You don’t need to be hard on yourself. I didn’t think this one through.” Jack answered relatively calmly. “No, I’m the reason why you’re here. If I didn’t said those words and stood by your side, I might just had stopped you.” Mark reasoned. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s really my fault.” Jack answered. Mark realized that the conversation would go nowhere and Jack would blame himself for all that happened. “Can we still patch things up?” Mark asked. Jack stared blankly on the hospital wall and said, “Ah-I’m not so sure about that. A lot happened in the short time you ran out of the apartment.”

“We can start over. I promise to be always by your side, Jack.” Mark said with optimism in his eyes. “It’s… it’s not that easy, Mark. I… I…” Jack faced Mark, stuttered to say what he wanted to say. “I could wait. I will wait. For you, Jack. I’ll never grow tired of waiting, if it’s for you.” Mark held Jack’s hand and held it tight. “Mark, I… think I need…” Jack’s eyes moisten. “I’ll do everything. How can I win you back?” Mark asked. “Do something for me, Mark. Just one thing.” Jack said. “Name your request and I’ll do it, if it makes you happy.” Mark offered. “Break up with me. Please.” Jack said while avoiding eye contact. “Wh… Why? I—I don’t understand.” Mark optimism went to confusion. “I think this relationship is toxic… not just for me, but for the both of us.” Jack said. “Do you really mean it, Jack?” Mark asked, while tears formed in his eyes. Jack nodded. “I…I don’t believe you.” Mark scorned. “But this is for the better. Right?” Jack answered. “But why does it feel so wrong?” Mark asked. “You said you’ll do anything that would make me happy, right? Mark, please do this, for me?” Jack closed his eyes and faced Mark with a forced smile. “I… I can’t. I still love you, Jack.” Mark pleaded. “But, that love was built upon a lie. I’m a horrible person, you shouldn’t end up with me. You deserve better. Besides, we can still be… friends.” Jack said, still wearing the fake smile. “I can’t believe you. I love you for who you are. That’s why I’m here. Fine, I’ll leave you. If that is your wish. But don’t you expect me crawling back to you.” Mark marked his words. Mark went back to Jack’s apartment, packed his things and left Ireland. Jack was discharged from the hospital a day after.

Mark came back to the US, went back to his ‘usual’ routine; make videos, eat, edit videos, bathe, sleep. Jack got some medication, but all in all he was well, and he got to his normal jive and started to record videos. Jack made an apology video, explaining why he was gone for some time. He didn’t mention about the suicide attempt. He didn’t even mentioned about Mark. He just said that he had a medical emergency that was treated urgently, that’s why he didn’t have the chance to prepare videos in advance. His fans bought the story and everything was normal again.

A year passed, and the wounds of yesterday was near healing, but somehow fate made some arrangements that would freshen the wounds. Jack got an e-mail, inviting him to go for a convention at New York. He weighed the pros and cons, and he chose to go. Subsequently, Mark got the same e-mail. He also chose to go.

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> One more chapter, baby.  
> When I think of an ending now, it could end in multiple scenarios. I can’t pick. I’m kinda inclined to the “eaten by sharks” ending. xD jk.jk.  
> Hey. You’ve made it this far. What do you think of this bullcrap? I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of sentences there with wrong grammar… but I’m too lazy to proofread them. Soooo… thank you… and sorry, I guess. xD  
> I’ll try to post the next chapter later this day… so… Stay Tuned :D


	10. The Moon faded when the Sun Rose

            …somehow fate made some arrangements that would freshen the wounds. Jack got an e-mail, inviting him to go for a convention at New York. He weighed the pros and cons, and he chose to go. Subsequently, Mark got the same e-mail. He also chose to go.

           Both got to New York for the convention on the same day and both rented rooms in the same hotel. Only difference was that Jack’s room was on the 4th floor while Mark’s was on the 3rd. Somehow, they did not met on the first day, even saw a glimpse of each other. Both had no knowledge that the other was close.

           On the second day of the convention… fate started its plan to reunite two longing souls, yearning for each other. Jack was about to go to the convention, he got to the elevator. *Ding* 4th floor was read on the display of the elevator. Jack went inside the elevator and stood at the far left corner. *Ding* The number 3 button was highlighted red inside the elevator. The elevator door opened and there they laid eyes on each other for the first time in a year. “Hey. Jack.” Mark said to the Irishman. Feeling kinda awkward. “Oh, hey. Mark. Whatcha doing here?” Jack asked. He also felt the awkwardness of the situation. “Well, you know? Convention. You?” Mark tried to talk casually. “I’m in for convention, too.” Jack said. Both used small talks to break the uneasiness they felt for each other. Both laughed at their jokes. “Would you like to go to the convention together, for old time’s sakes?” Jack asked. “I… don’t know.” Mark replied. “That’s fair. See you later, I guess.” Jack waved goodbye to Mark.

             At the convention, both YouTubers had separate panels. Mark, while doing his panel with Bob and Wade, still thought what he said to Jack when the Irishman offered to go to the convention together. “I should have said yes.” Mark thought. “Mark?” Wade called. “Huh? What?” Mark was startled. “You alright, buddy?” Bob asked. “Ah, yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about something?” Mark answered. A fan from the audience shouted, “ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT JACK?!” Mark’s eyes widened and somewhat blushed which made the crowd excited. Septiplier was in the air. Mark let out a giggle to lighten up the mood, but deep inside, the wound of yesterday opened and made Mark feel hurt inside. He still love Jack, but he didn’t had the guts to say it to Jack, in fear of the Irishman of rejecting him.

            Jack had a panel with other YouTubers, all were close friends with him. His panel was conducted parallel with Mark’s panel. He was also thinking if he came too strong earlier and Mark pushed him away. He felt a little bit awkward after that. After the panel, Jack went out the theater where the panel was held. He walked down the halls, and remembered the last time he was at a convention and that was when he first saw Mark for the first time. He remembered every detail that happened, and he remembered how happy they were. Jack got that sick feeling inside his stomach again. He remembered Mark’s face when he first woke up from hospital. Mark’s face was so cute, but he thought that Mark would be better off without him. He remembered the words he used to push Mark away, so it would be easier for them to separate. Suddenly, someone bumped into Jack, making him lose his balance and almost knocking him down. He was caught from the back by a pair of strong arms, which unintentionally hugged Jack. Jack felt that this caress felt somewhat familiar to the point that it was soothing and warm. Jack looked backwards to see his savior, and it was Mark. Jack looked at Mark’s face, somehow longing for a tighter hug. Mark was shocked that the person he helped was Jack and Mark unexpectedly shed a tear which flowed down his cheek. Both felt the same sick feeling back when they were in the hospital room. Mark let go of Jack and stormed off, covering his eyes, avoiding to cry. Jack followed Mark, and tried to keep his eyes on the American.

            The darkness crept in and Mark’s feet led him to a park, where he saw a bench under a lamp post. He sat there and thought about himself, Jack and their relationship.

            “It happened last year… Why does it still hurt? I thought I forgot about him. My brain did… but my heart yearned for him. I wanted to stay, but Jack pushed me away. Now I pushed him away, but why did it felt bad? Isn’t that a perfect revenge? Do I still love Jack? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?” Mark said and screamed to the air, he thought it would help if he screamed, and no one would be bothered, because there were no other people there. “Do you really feel that way, Mark?” Jack interrupted Mark’s monologue. “J-Jack… ah… I…” Mark stuttered. “I did love you, Mark. But the only way to keep the love I felt for you was to push you away.” Jack said. “You weren’t the reason why I slit my wrists that night. I was confused and I lost hope.” Jack added. “But why didn’t you tell me that before, and why are you telling me this now?” Mark asked with tears falling from his eyes. “I didn’t want you to be involved. It was something personal. I can’t make you fight them for me… I loved you that much and the only way for you to live your life happily was to leave me.” Jack explained his side. “Sorry, Jack. But I’m sure that I can’t love you the way I loved you before.” Mark said. “I didn’t want to get back together or anything… but what I need is closure. I think that we ended the relationship on that day, but we didn’t ended the feelings we had.” Jack said. “Wait, Jack… Do you still love me?” Mark asked. “…No.” Jack hesitantly answered. “I hope you had fun with me, because our relationship was the happiest one for me…” Jack added. “See you whenever.” Jack walked away with his left hand waving at Mark. Mark got up his seat and tried to catch Jack’s hand. “Tell me now, and be honest. DO YOU STILL LOVE ME, JACK?” Mark asked. Jack was shocked and looked at Mark’s eyes filled with determination. “…NO. Now let me go, Mark. It would be easier this way.” Jack said avoiding Mark’s gaze. “Look me straight in the eye and say goodbye to me. If you can do that… I’ll let you go and you’re free.” Mark said. Heartbeats were heavy, and every second that passed felt like days… the days they spent apart. Each blink of their eyes felt heavier and heavier… until Jack burst into tears, hugged Mark and said, “You know I can’t do that. I can’t say goodbye to you… Mark, I’m so sorry. I wish you would forgive me. I was selfish. I tried to be strong for you, not knowing the greatest strength that I had was you.” Jack cried and let out a year’s worth of suppressed emotions onto Mark’s shoulder. “I thought so. I also can’t say goodbye to you. I can’t even hate you. So, will we give our relationship… one more try?” Mark asked. “But you said you can’t love me?” Jack asked. “I couldn’t love you the way I loved you before… But I would try again.” Mark said. The moon faded as the sun rose… Their lips longing for each other met for the first time in months, and they knew that it was really worth trying again.

            Their love was like the moon. Beautiful, majestic but the light it projected wasn’t its own. It faded when the morning came, and every time it comes out the sky, its shape is not consistent. But now their love is so much stronger than before, and like the sun… It is now warm and glowing, it may set but whenever it goes back in the sky… it’s still full and constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> Hey! The novel… Novelette is done. Thanks for waiting and for reading this. I hope you liked it :D  
> AO3 people are super supportive and very welcoming. Thanks again.


	11. H.A.I.L.Y. (Epilogue)

Mark’s POV

 

“Hey Jack! I’m home.” I greeted my boyfriend as I walk inside the house. I went out the house to buy something from the mall. I looked at my watch, and I just realized that it was already 8pm. “Jack. You still awake?” I saw a shadow sitting on the sofa, in front of the TV. “Dinner’s inside the fridge. I’m going upstairs.” I could sense a negative vibe around Jack. What made my hunch more accurate was the sound of a slamming bedroom door. “Cheezums. Someone’s got their grumpy pants on.” I said to myself as I approached the refrigerator. I opened the fridge, I saw a steak dinner. I got the plate and presentation was fantastic. I popped the  meal into the microwave and reheated it.

-Beep-Beep-

The microwave timer beeped. The food was done. I sat at the dining table and saw that the candelabra has candles on it, the only thing weird with it is that the candles somehow were melted. I ate the dinner and honestly, it was the tastiest dinner I had in ages. I got up from the dining table and put the dishes into the sink. Surprisingly enough, there was another identical plate inside the sink. It also looked like it contained the same meal I had. Did Jack plan a dinner date this night?

I went to the living room. I took out my phone and I saw 30 missed calls and a ton of texts, all came from one person, Jack. “I’m in deep shit.” Whenever I  get that amount of  missed calls and unanswered texts, I get that sinking feeling that someone’s stabbing me to death. I opened Jack’s thread of messages.

**_5:15pm_ **

**_Hey Mark. Get home soon. I gots a surprise for ya._ **

**_6:00pm_ **

**_Maaaark. You coming home or what?_ **

**_6:15 pm_ **

**_Mark, the surprise ain’t gonna last long. IYKWIM? ;)_ **

**_7:00pm_ **

**_Maaark!!!! Whete are you?_ **

**_7:01pm_ **

**_*where_ **

**_7:45pm_ **

**_You know what? I don’t care anymore._ **

 

Shhh. Harsh. I SHOULD APOLOGIZE. I ran upstairs and knocked at the door. “Jack. Let’s talk.” No one answered. I tried the doorknob, it turned. I saw Jack At his side of the bed, covered with the duvet. I went to my side of the bed and tried to hug Jack from behind. He shoved me away, turned to me and said with teary eyes. “How could you?” My normal reaction was to be shocked, but somehow I hugged him. Jack resisted and flailed. I managed to calm him down. He sobbed  on my chest and started pounding it gently, as if he wanted me to feel what he was feeling.

“How could you forget our an….”

“What? Our anniversary?” I cut his line.

Jack fell silent. He learned that I know what today is.

“… but… but…. You remembered?”

“How can I forget, Jack?”

“You came home late. I prepared dinner for us. A romantic dinner.”

“Well, you didn’t say we would have dinner together earlier.”

“I texted you. I called you, but no answers.”

“Well, I was busy looking for something at the mall.”

“No shit. You were looking at T&A at the mall earlier, I presume.”

“Pssshhh.”

 

I stood up from the bed, held Jack’s hand and invited him to stand. He stood up and I looked at him straight into his deep blue ocean eyes. I knelt before him and Jack asked nervously, “Wha-What’s this?” His eyes met mine and for that second I knew that he got the hint. But I was wrong. He was about to unzip his pants which made me blush, but I stopped him. “The hell are you doing?” I asked in shock. “Well, you’re kneeling in front of me… so…. UMMM…” I took out a ring from my pocket before anything gets too naughty. Jack’s eyes widened as he gaze upon the ring. I then popped the question, “Sean William McLouglin, will you marry this goofy goober?” Jack eyes welled up, went down to his knees and hugged me tight. “Yes. Yes and a million YES!!!!” He then kissed me on the lips and I knew that everything was alright. I hugged Jack back and whispered to his ear… “Happy Anniversary. I Love You.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble:  
> This epilogue was long overdue. Sorry for that. My laptop got busted and all of my files were in it. #SHITHAPPENS


End file.
